


all i ever see around here are things of hers

by girljustdied



Category: Skins (UK)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-28
Updated: 2012-04-28
Packaged: 2019-10-08 21:53:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17394365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/girljustdied/pseuds/girljustdied
Summary: "take me to freddie, cook."  he takes her.





	all i ever see around here are things of hers

**Author's Note:**

> prompt was "what makes you think i'd stay?"

He carries her until she grips his shoulders, presses her forehead to his neck and tells him to let her down. Walks beside him with shaky legs after.

He thinks, again and again until he bottles it up, that he knows exactly what it’d feel like if he reached out and touched her. Any part of her. The edges of her hair, the grit on her fingertips, the notches of her spine—

Thinks, déjà fucking vu.

Effy slows to a dead stop only once, hands shakily pressing her hair back from her face. Tells him what he already knows: “This is where we first met.”

He lets his palm crack against each short pole as he walks past it. Turns, and asks, “Which one of us?”

Her brow furrows, “What’s that supposed to mean?”

“Come on, let’s get the fuck outta here.” He doesn’t really want the answer to his question anyways, not really. Still tastes blood in his mouth from when she’d yanked him down to kiss her by the side of the highway, spits it out resentfully.

“Cook,” her voice further away than ever. He looks back to see that she hasn’t moved with him—sees nothing but the night and her like a beacon, body drowning in red flannel. “You think I still don’t remember?”

“Sometimes I wonder.”

She shakes her head. When her legs buckle, he picks her up again carries her the rest of the way back to Freddie’s.

“Hold me,” her voice raw when he sets her down on the couch. “S’cold.”

He sits down on the hardwood floor instead, but lets his head lean back against her knees to look over at her. “Can’t do that anymore, princess. Fun’s over.”

“Thought you loved me.”

“Thought you didn’t.”

He thinks about mornings where her breath was worse than his, thinks about how his bones ached and how hers stuck out sharply from underneath her skin. Thinks about their hands clasped tight between them. A month, just like that. Only him and her and the earth disturbed beneath their feet.

“It should've meant something.”

He’d been so sure. Never been more sure of anything—should have been his first clue.

“I know,” she closes her eyes.

“It should've meant something to you,” he can’t stop himself from going on.

“I know.”

He waits for the things she doesn’t say: _it did, it does, it always fucking will._ Girl’s eyes so blue when she opens them again to meet his gaze that he’s not sure if he sees her or himself reflected.

“You think I’ll just wait around forever?” Wants to kiss her again, wants to shake her up, wants her.

“Won’t you?”

And then, when he doesn’t say a word, her voice like all quiet and searching, like a prayer:

“Won’t you?”

He’d tell her, but she’s already asleep.


End file.
